The Suna Siblings Fight, Shikamaru!
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: Dedicated for ShikaTema Event "Voice For You" / Meminang Temari lebih sulit dari misi Rank S manapun bagi Shikamaru. Tentu saja karena meminang putri Suna itu berarti harus meminta restu pada Gaara dan Kankurou, 2 adik sister complex Temari. / "sedikit saja kau membuat kakakku TERSAYANG menangis dan terluka, kau akan kubuat menangis darah"/. Thypo, OOC, Humor ndak jelas. RnR?


**|| The Suna Siblings " Fight, Shikamaru!" | Two Shoot | ShikaTema, Kankurou, Gaara, , Shimura Sai | Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto | T | Family, Romance | Semi-Canon | Original Story by Mikan desu . | Dedicated for ShikaTema Event "Voice For You " HappyShikaTemaDay**

 **Warning : Thypo, abal, ndak jelas, OOC, sedikit komedi yg garing dan maksa. Ndak lucu.**

 **Tapi,**

 **Selamat menikmati :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangannya mendadak dingin. Tidak hanya tangan, bahkan sekujur tubuhnya kini bak tersiram seember air es.

Penyebabnya?

Tatapan dingin pemuda berambut merah itu seakan tengah mengulitinya. Terasa mengupas setiap lembar demi lembar kulit yang menempel di tubuhnya. Satu persatu.

Penyebabnya –lagi-?

Satu kalimat berani -kelewat berani mungkin- telah dilontarkan pemuda berambut nanas itu tepat di hadapan seorang Kazekage Suna, Sabaku no Gaara. Sebuah permintaan yang blak-blakan. Yaitu keinginannya untuk meminang satu-satunya saudara wanita sang Kazekage padang pasir. Sabaku no Temari.

Gaara, masih dengan tatapan tajam menelisiknya tidak melontarkan sepatah katapun. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka -Gaara, Kankurou, Temari dan Shikamaru- menjadi sangat berat. Dan juga canggung tentu saja. Bahkan hebatnya, saking kuatnya intimidasi dari sang Kazekage yang juga merupakan adik bungsu Temari, Shikamaru bahkan lupa menguap seperti kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya saat bosan.

Tentu Shikamaru tidak bermaksud menganggap pertemuan penting ini membosankan. Bagaimana pun masa depan hubungannya dengan sang Putri Suna di pertaruhkan disini. Dan restu kedua adik Temari sangatlah berarti baginya dan Temari -tentu saja-.

"Jadi kau... Bermaksud menikahi kakakku?" Tanya Kankurou dengan wajah santai. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu bersikap rileks dalam pertemuan yang lebih menegangkan dari film horror manapun ini hanyalah Kankurou seorang.

"Ya..." Hanya itu jawaban yang mampu Shikamaru berikan. Lidahnya terasa kelu, entah mengapa.

Hanya jeda sedetik dari jawaban yang dia berikan, Shikamaru bersumpah dia melihat sang Kazekage Suna bersiap membentuk segel pasirnya. Entah Sabakusousou untuk membuatnya remuk seperti rempeyek, atau Sabakutaisou yang akan membuatnya menjadi salah satu mumi padang pasir.

"Hey sudahlah. Jangan kaku begini..." Omel Temari pada kedua adik kesayangannya. Gadis yang terkenal cerewet dan juga galak itu malah tampak asyik menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di sandaran kursi. Berbanding terbalik dengan posisi kaku sang kekasih.

Harus Temari akui, dia tersanjung juga dengan sikap Shikamaru yang mau berusaha bersikap formal menghadapi kedua adiknya yang susah di dekati. Terutama si bungsu Gaara yang tidak pernah percaya kepada siapapun juga akibat derita masalalunya yang kelam.

"Kakak yakin dengan pemuda ini?" Tatapan Gaara mendelik ke arah sang pemuda yang menjadi tersangka utama. Maniknya bergerak menyusuri, dari atas ke bawah. Dari bawah ke atas. Pemuda tampan berwajah sedingin es itu tidak melihat sesuatu yang istimewa, yang bisa dibanggakan dan membuat kakak perempuan semata wayangnya jatuh cinta.

Temari nyaris tersedak dengan pertanyaan gamblang Gaara. Kenapa si bodoh itu melontarkan pertanyaan pada dirinya? Masak dia duluan yang harus menjawab? Gengsi-lah.

Temari hanya mengalihkan tatapan. Berharap Gaara tidak akan mengulang pertanyaan memalukan itu. Apa dia yakin dengan Shikamaru? Tentu saja. Tapi tetap gengsi dan _pride_ nya sebagai seorang wanita, gadis padang pasir itu pegang teguh dan tak ingin tergoyahkan.

"Jujur, aku tidak bisa mempercayakan kakakku dengan sembarang orang. Yang belum jelas dapat kupercaya dapat menjaganya seperti aku dan Kankurou menjaganya." Tegas Gaara lagi. Shikamaru hanya meneguk ludah. Sejak awal dia sudah tahu, menjalin hubungan dengan Temari, berarti harus siap, paling tidak mempersiapkan batin jika tiba-tiba dia membuat kesalahan yang membuat Temari menangis dan membuat kedua adik _sister complex_ nya berpikir untuk membunuhnya.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Selalu. Dengan seluruh nyawaku." Ucap Shikamaru susah payah. Pemuda itu memang bukan tipe penggombal ulung seperti rekannya, Kiba Inuzuka . Karena itu mengucapkan kalimat yang sedikit saja mengandung unsur romantis akan membuat pemuda itu kerepotan setengah mati.

'Merepotkan.' Desah Shikamaru melalui ujung bibirnya yang disambut Temari dengan sebuah tawa riang. Gadis itu memang suka jika membuat kekasihnya merasa kerepotan. Suatu kebanggaan baginya. Sang kekasih yang terkenal 'tidak mau repot' se-Konoha mau setidaknya berjuang demi mendapatkan restu kedua adiknya.

Meski melihatnya kasihan juga sih. Shikamaru bak tersangka utama kudeta desa yang mengancam stabilitas dan juga Nukenin berbahaya yang harus dikirim sejauh-jauhnya. Setidaknya itu yang tercermin dari tatapan Kankurou dan juga Gaara.

"Aku akan memberi kaukesempatan untuk membuktikan ucapanmu. Dan waktu untukku berpikir apakah kau adalah lelaki yang cukup layak bagi kakakku." Akhirnya nada final terucap dari bibir sang Kazekage muda.

Shikamaru tersenyum lega,pun juga Temari. Dan Kankurou yang hanya ikut-ikutan saja.

Temari bermaksud memeluk Shikamaru, namun sial bagi putri padang pasir itu ujung kakinya terantuk bagian bawah meja dan nyaris terjatuh.

Kagemane no Jutsu.

Berbarengan dengan Kagemane no jutsu andalan pemuda nanas itu, Shikamaru merasa padat dan pekatnya pasir yang menahan tubuh Temari agar tidak terjatuh. Itu adalah pengendalian pasir milik sang Kazekage Suna.

"Kakak, tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara dengan mimik wajah yang tak pernah Shikamaru lihat sebelumnya terukir di wajah tampan pemuda yang juga merupakan ketua aliansi shinobi tersebut. Ekspresi cemas yang kental terasa.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara. Terimakasih Shikamaru." Goda Temari sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melempar cium jarak jauh bagi kekasihnya.

Gaara mengernyit tak suka. Kankurou melotot tajam memandanginya. Dan Shikamaru hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Hati-hatilah kakak. Jangan sampai terluka. Karena jika kau terluka..." Gaara sengaja mengantung kalimatnya, dan seolah mengucapkannya untuk orang lain di ruangan tersebut. Shikamaru tentu saja. Siapa lagi?

'Maksudnya jika sang kakak terluka dia akan membunuhku?' Tanya Shikamaru sendiri. Di dalam hati.

"Aku tidak akan segan mengajarkan padanya tentang rasa sakit..."

"Aku setuju denganmu,Gaara." Kankurou ikutan mengkompori adik bungsu mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _1 gadis yang cerewet dan galak. 2 adik ipar -masih calon, karena Shikamaru belum diterima- yang sister complex tingkat akut. Hidup Shikamaru sekarang benar-benar merepotkan._

====oooooo======

Sekarang hari-hari Shikamaru lebih menyeramkan dari film horror buatan Indonesia manapun yang pernah tayang di bioskop.

Resmi menjadi kekasih dari sang putri Sunagakure membuat hari-hari Shikamaru jauh lebih merepotkan dari biasanya. Selain harus mendengarkan kicauan omelan dan ejekan Temari -seperti biasa-, Shikamaru selalu merasa ada "hawa" lain yang mengawasi kencan mereka berdua.

Dan bukannya pemuda nanas itu tak tahu siapa pelakunya, Shikamaru tahu dengan persis siapa yang selalu mengawasi mereka -dan melempar tatapan intimidasi seperti "kalau kakak perempuanku TERSAYANG sampai menangis dan terluka, akan kubuat kau membayarnya dengan menangis darah". Tentu saja mereka pelakunya. Kedua adik Temari yang menderita _sister complex_ akut dan selalu menjadi _"guard_ " pribadi tak diundang.

Seperti kencan hari ini. Jika bisa dibilang kencan, karena kebanyakan hal yang mereka obrolkan adalah mengenai pekerjaan. Bukan ungkapan dan ucapan cinta layaknya 2 sejoli yang sedang kasmaran. Shikamaru juga tidak suka hal merepotkan semacam itu dan Temari bukan jenis wanita yang akan luluh dengan rayuan gombal.

Lihat saja sekarang sang "Tuan Putri" nampak sedang bersemangat menyantap dango dan secangkir ocha sambil melirik sang kekasih dengan tatapan " _memangnya kenapa?!"_ Karena Shikamaru menatap takjub nafsu makan gadis padang pasirnya tersebut.

Ini sudah piring ketiga, dan mereka baru saja duduk selama 10 menit di kedai ini...

Mungkin Shikamaru harus memikirkan tempat lain. Karena kencan di kedai dango bukanlah tempat populer dan juga nafsu makan Temari selalu menggila di tempat ini.

"Hey... pelan-pelan saja." Omel pemuda nanas itu sambil meraih wajah kekasihnya. Membersihkan sudut bibir Temari dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Pandangannya fokus ke arah bibir gadisnya, hingga tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"Dasar bocah. Begini saja wajahmu sudah memerah." Ejek gadis pirang berkuncir empat tersebut sambil melayangkan tatapan penuh ejekan ke arah kekasih nanas nya. Seolah tahu apa yang sedang berputar di kepala pemuda itu.

Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya, mengalihkan perhatian dari kalimat Temari yang -mungkin- mengandung makna terselubung.

Temari mendekatkan wajahnya, seraya berbisik di telinga kekasihnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Sayang ini tempat umum. Kalau ini ruangan pribadimu, aku tak akan keberatan kau menggunakan "cara lain" untuk membersihkannya." Tantang Temari sambil mengerling manja. Wajah Shikamaru seperti ketel yang mendidih sekarang mengetahui kemana arah tantangan gadisnya ini.

Semetara tak jauh di meja dua orang yang tengah berbisik mesra itu, 2 orang pemuda tampak mengawasi keduanya. Mereka bukan sedang kencan -tentu saja- tapi sedang melakukan misi GAAKANKU 007 alias melakukan misi memata-matai kencan kakak perempuan semata wayang mereka.

"Hey lihat, si nanas mesum itu berani sekali merapat ke arah Temari-nee seperti itu..." Bisik Kankurou pada adik bungsu mereka yang sejak tadi memandang ke arah 2 sejoli tersebut dengan tatapan was-was.

"Lihat! Lihat! Berani sekali dia berpura-pura membersihkan bibir Nee-chan. Duh, kenapa kau tidak menghajarnya atau mengipasnya sampai neraka, Nee-chan!" Kankurou jadi gemas sendiri dibuatnya. Diliriknya Gaara yang bahkan sudah siap melancarkan SabakuRyuu, salah satu jutsu pasir andalannya JIKA si kepala nanas berani macam-macam lebih dari ini pada sulung keluarga Sabaku tersebut.

Namun tak lama kedua sejoli itu pergi dari kedai dango dan menyisakan 2 orang pemuda yang terlihat seperti pasangan homo tersebut mengendap-endap mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

"Mereka mau kemana?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara pelan. Sementara sang kakak perempuan dan kekasih nanasnya tengah berjalan berdampingan di depan mereka. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Gaara dan Kankurou dapat melihat binar bahagia di wajah satu-satunya saudara wanita mereka.

 _'Nee-san_ belum pernah terlihat sebahagia itu.' Gumam pemuda berambut merah itu, mengingat kapan terakhir kali wajah Temari begitu berseri

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **===oooo====**

 _Aa—ano, mikan tadinya ndak tw apakah karya ndak jelas ini layak diikutsertakan dalam event Voice For You atw mikan hanya menyampah saja di archieve ini_ _tapi mboh yo, mikan nekat saja. Semoga suka dan semoga ndak menyakitkan mata pembaca_

 _Nantikan bagian ke II nya y_

 _Salam,_

 _Mikan_


End file.
